Hitches are well known in the art. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,960,132; 2,210,792; 1,713,476; 680,267; 2,981,345; 1,552,756; 1,260,242; and 1,475,956.
While the varieties of hitches shown are apparently well suited for the purposes expressed in the above referenced patents, until the present invention there has been no hitch for use in connecting a garden tractor or riding mower and a tiller of the type having two or more front rotating tines to allow for the pulling of the tiller in a direction opposite to the direction of its normal plowing movement. It is for this reason that the present tractor tiller hitch was invented.